


Anger

by Kuzudere



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Some Plot, mentions camus for like 1 paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzudere/pseuds/Kuzudere
Summary: Natsuki is mad, and Ranmaru is confused.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> A fic in the making for months now. This is an early gift for my friend's birthday; hopefully I did well.  
> If this is your first time reading it, and there's no art in it yet, be sure to come back later. This is also a collab with another good friend of mine.

The usual friday night was a movie, some nice cuts of steak, and silent cuddling. That was if they even had time to spare.

This friday night had taken all of that and threw it out of the window of Natsuki’s apartment, the moment Natsuki aimed that sour look at Ranmaru’s figure coming through the doorway.

“What the fuck?” was all Ranmaru could even muster to think as he was too preoccupied with taking in the fact that Natsuki’s actions had happened so suddenly. So quickly. So intensely. The bassist thought he was still in the midst of haphazardly tossing his coat from his grasp to the couch but ended up flinching in pain as sharp fingernails dug into his upper arms. The dull ache of his head and back hitting the wall due to the push didn’t help much with trying to understand what was happening. At first, Natsuki’s voice was but a muffled record scratch grating against Ranmaru’s ears, but the more seconds that passed by the louder the blonde repeated himself.

It wasn’t much.

“ _ Why. _ ”

_ ‘Why?’ _ Ranmaru wondered back at him.

_ What? _

_ ‘Why’ what? _

“What?”  
Ranmaru finally pulled himself together to get that question out, and once he voiced his confusion, his anger settled in.

“Natsuki, what are you-” And then the pain in his back interrupted his words as he was promptly pushed to the carpeted floor following the push, and only short groans of pain left him instead. With the 6-foot-tall man pinning him to the floor and pressure onto the newly formed bruises, there wasn’t much else to focus on than soreness.

“How could you?” Natsuki continued, and again leaving Ranmaru with no clues nor hints as to what the hell he was going on about.

“How could I what? Natsuki, I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about; can you  _ please  _ get off me?” he retorted, hoping to knock some sense into his airhead of a boyfriend.

“No! You’ll go off to him, won’t you? You’ll leave me for him, won’t you?” Natsuki was making no sense whatsoever, and his hands only squeezed further down onto Ranmaru’s shoulders, making the pinned man whimper unintentionally.

Was he always so strong?

Then came the jingle of his belt. Ranmaru began wriggling away from Natsuki instinctually, kicking his legs up against his partner’s own. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Off came the belt from his jeans, and on around his arms. His shirt was next in line, as Natsuki also took hold of the end of it and yanked it all the way up his chest, revealing his bare torso. 

“Did he mark you? Are there hickeys?!”

He was afraid of what was to come next, and he didn’t like it at all. Well maybe he did, but not like this. Not with so many questions in his mind that he couldn’t even get it up. He began kicking harder and, while it momentarily nudged Natsuki up a smidge, the bitter expression on his face froze Ranmaru right in place. 

“You really hate me that much huh, Ranmaru? Even though I love you so much. Even though I care so much about you. About us. I…” he bit his lips as tears welled up,” I loved being with you, and I thought that you… liked being with me…”

Discomfort ran through Ranmaru. Talking about feelings made his skin crawl; he’d rather do anything else.  _ Anything _ . But Natsuki would never use his given name unless something was absolutely wrong; for something to hurt him  _ that  _ deeply. So, desperate times called for desperate measures, and he took a deep breath to ready himself for one of the most embarrassing things he’s had to say to someone in his life.

“Natsuki, I… I do love you… I don’t know where you got that idea from, but I love you… A lot. More than I,” he paused to calm his rampaging heart, “More than I thought I could love someone, so please, “his eyebrows furrowed, and his voice took a concerned tone, “can you calm down?”

Natsuki’s expression seemed to soften up, and he took his weight off Ranmaru’s thighs. “Do you really?”

“Y-Yes, now can you please explain what's wrong?”

Natsuki stood up from their spot on the floor and picked up what looked to be a magazine, giving Ranmaru a full view of the main headline pictured on the cover. Ranmaru cringed at the sneak shot taken of him and Camus falling over one another. It was disgusting to say the least.

“I understand that you and Myuchan senpai are close, but even I don’t get to do that! Can’t we be lovey-dovey like that?” Natsuki began to whine, taking his spot back onto Ranmaru’s thighs before he thought to detangle himself from his own shirt binding.

Ranmaru wondered if he could trace down that paparazzi and kill him whilst explaining to his partner that the photo was of them fighting over groceries for the nth time that week. Ranmaru caught the damn dog mid-banana theft and ran for his hard-earned fruit, tripping the both of them in the process, and likely getting photographed from their apartment window.

“R-really? A-are you sure you don’t have a crush on him now?” Natsuki was just like a big dog, whimpering for affirmation.

“Yes, really. Now can you get back off? I’m kind of,” his wriggled himself again, with his pants halfway undone and shirt forced upwards, “cold.”

Cold fingertips ran down Ranmaru's sides and his hips thrust upwards in reaction. “Natsuki?!”

His boyfriend, with an expression of reluctance and longing, whined out a ‘no’ before unfastening the belt at Ranmaru’s hips, the subtle clinking of the metal buckle sending a rush of heat to Ranmaru’s cheeks. He wasn’t really going to do this  _ here _ , was he? The tug at his underwear told him no, and from his view, Natsuki wasn’t stopping any time soon. 

In one go, Natsuki had lowered Ranmaru's pants and boxers, giving the blonde full access and control. 

“You know, Ranmaru, you look--”

The warmth of his hand enveloped the bassist’s cock.

“--Really cute like that.”

It started off slow with Natsuki coaxing it to wake up. Ranmaru’s protests don't reach his ears, especially with his head now face-to-face with his dick. 

“I know you’re sorry, Ranmaru, but I just think,” he kisses the hardening dick in his hand,”I need more remorse than that.”

His grip tightens and pulls, and Ranmaru lets out a yelp. 

“Wh-what the fuck was  _ that  _ for!?”

“The beginning of your punishment.”

X

Now off the ground and in the bedroom, Ranmaru continued to struggle, resisting the makeshift binding in Natsuki’s bed. Just as he was about to rid himself of the shirt around his wrists and hands, Natsuki returned from momentarily digging through his closet and pinned his arms into the mattress, his grip easily overpowering Ranmaru. 

“What did I say? This is a punishment, Ranmaru.” The iciness in his voice shook Ranmaru to the core. He had never been so cold before.

In the blond’s hand was a bag full of bright cherry red bundles of rope as well as a smaller bundle of…  twine? Natsuki himself rips off the shirt and tears it in the process, but none of it mattered to him in the moment. As if he was a feather, he was then lifted and flipped over onto his bare stomach. The thicker rope wrapped around both of Ranmaru’s forearms, and locked his arms behind him, causing a friction that pinched his skin. His pants, which were already loose and undone, were also torn off his legs along with his boxers, leaving his ass open to the breezy conditioned air. He feels his ears and face heat up with shame in such a vulnerable pose. A gentle hand strokes itself along his back, trailing down to his bare ass and thighs. It’s ticklish.

Ranmaru’s cock reacts positively to the touch and it’s momentarily blissful, only to have his tied arms jerked upwards, pulling him into a pose resembling a dog on its hind legs. The sudden movement leaves him at a loss for words and only a low groan escapes. More rope continues to wrap around him, now around each of his bent legs, locking him into the shameful position that left him unable to help himself.

“You know, Ren recently taught me about this thing called bondage. When I saw all the different poses and girls, I thought they were so pretty. But,” Natsuki pauses as he finishes tying the knot around his legs, “I knew you would look the prettiest out of all of them.”

He continues.

“Did you know this was called a frogtie? Like this, you can’t move your legs.”

“Natsuki, you ass!” Ranmaru finally composed himself from the shock. “Untie me!”

“But Maru-chan, how will you learn your lesson this way?”

“I have! I have!” he protests back.

Ranmaru is pulled backwards, now with his back against Natsuki’s chest, and Natsuki takes the opportunity to wrap his hands around him, groping his pecs. With his arms and legs bound by the rope, he could only squirm at the mercy of Natsuki.

“Fucker..!” He muttered with his face too red to look him in the face as he insulted him.

Ignoring his insults, Natsuki turns to the bag once more and pulls out the smaller bundle of rope. Ranmaru thought to himself that it was too small to wrap around his body, and felt a cold sweat in fear of what was to come.

The fear was realized when Natsuki lowered the rope around his half hard erection, looping around multiple times at the base of it, before being tied into a little ribbon. The pressure was searing hot, and tears welled up in his eyes from the pain.

“Hehe, it’s perfect!” Natsuki laughs against his ear.

“Y-you asshol- _ ugh _ !” His nipples burned from the pinching Natsuki gave them without warning and stopped his words in their track.

“You know, when you insult me looking like that, it hurts my feelings…”

He stopped pinching and rummaged through the bag Ranmaru had thought was empty.

_ ‘What  _ else  _ is in there?!’ _

Out from the bag came his hand holding a prostate vibrator.

“Ta-da! Look what I bought! Isn’t it just so adorable?” Natsuki looked pleased with himself.

With his other hand, he reached over to his side table and pulled open the drawer to grab for the lube, and pushing Ranmaru face first into the sheets. 

No matter; Natsuki wanted him in this pose

Lube dripped itself onto the vibe. Once coated enough, he pressed it against Ranmaru’s asshole,  flipping it on and prodding into him. Ranmaru flinched at the cold touch, and stammered for him to hold on. 

“Wai-Natsuki!”

The two of them have had sex before--that was a given--but he always thought Natsuki to be vanilla and soft like his disposition. He never thought to go past different positions, much less this. Natsuki only leaned over to kiss his neck and continued pushing the vibrating toy into him in response. With enough rubbing, he loosened up and it slid in with ease. Ranmaru had been whimpering and gasping already during this ordeal. But the moment it slipped all the way in, his voice lost control as it hit his prostate. He cried out with fervor, and wanted to reach over to slide it out, but the ropes only tightened around his flesh, reminding him there was no escape. 

Ranmaru stuttered only the first half of Natsuki’s name before Natsuki lifted his waist up into the air. 

“Stay still, Maru-chan,” he whispered. Ranmaru feel the smile on his lips and didn’t dare to disobey him. 

With the vibe still on and inside him, Natsuki reached his hand over to his now fully erect dick and slowly stroked it. Ranmaru could no longer control himself and his voice let out sickly sweet moans of pleasure that contrasted his usual demeanor. Natsuki felt himself harden, hearing Ranmaru’s voice call out for release. 

‘ _ He really is so cute, _ ’ was all that ran through his mind as he watched his bound up boyfriend squirm and shake, trying to keep his butt in the air while getting jerked off. Natsuki’s hand shifted speeds every so often between painfully slow and strong to light but fast.

As hard as his dick was, the thin rope kept any precum from leaking through, and Ranmaru noticed the dry friction between his hand and his cock, even from all the stimulation. 

_ ‘No way, no way, no way.’ _

He grunted and desperately thrust into Natsuki’s hand; he didn’t know what else to do.

“Na--!”

A loud slap reverberated through the room. Ranmaru could only yell out in shock. The heat radiating from the red mark on his right cheek sent waves of pain and pleasure throughout his body.

“Ranmaru, I thought I told you to stay still,” Natsuki reminded him.

Ranmaru slurred out his words.

“Natsuki… P-please…”

“Hm? Please what?” he asked, innocent concern in his tone.

“Please… Untie…” he managed to get out the plea through the sheets and drool that muffled him.

“Ah~, That!” 

Natsuki traced his fingertips around the rope that prevented any leakage and it twitched in response.

"If you can get me off, I'll think about it."

"Huh..?" 

An involuntary moan came from Ranmaru when the vibe in him was removed without warning. His ass twitched, missing the shape that was once in it, but not for long. Another shape rubbed against him, slick with something he wasn’t able to identify. Eager to take it in him and fulfill the deal, he grinded the best he could against it in his position. He just wanted it to be done and over it. It totally wasn't because he was begging for it. He's above that. Natsuki chuckles against his ear again; his breath was electrifying. 

"You want it so bad. You're so cute, Maru-chan." 

Ranmaru feels him taking in the shape, stretching him more than the last. 

It's cold. 

This is wrong.

A switch is flipped and he cries out as the intensity of vibration shakes him to his core. 

Where did he get this shit?!

"Haha~! Did you think this was mine? I'm sorry; it's just another dildo. But…" 

Natsuki lifts Ranmaru back up by the shoulders and, once more, repositions the incapacitated man. This time he ended up on the floor, cool wooden panels against his knees and feet. Even in this resting position, Ranmaru hadn’t a clue of what was happening. An erection was placed against his face, his mouth panting on it.

"Well?" Natsuki smiles from above him, like an angel giving him a chance at salvation. "Do your best!"

Even with his cock tied up and twitching and his ass full of silicone, he powers through and opens his mouth. He starts slow, licking long stripes along the shaft, properly wetting it before he takes it all in. Already knowing all his weak points, Ranmaru attacks them right away, lapping and kissing at the head and underside of his cock without elegance. Properly wet with his saliva, he takes the cock into his mouth and continues his focus on the head. Soft moans coming from above encourage him to go further, and the drool coating Natsuki’s dick helps him along the way. Ranmaru quickly reaches his limit, and he can feel the tip tickling his throat. He takes it slow so as to not gag. His boyfriend’s hand gently lands onto his hair, breaking up the precariously gelled spikes and combing through it all. The grooming gave him a sense of security; it was comforting. 

“Hold on now and don’t breathe, ok?” 

There was no time to react when Natsuki gripped the short locks of Ranmaru’s hair and jammed himself into him. He couldn’t even pull away. His tied arms only shook and his toes curled up. The burning in his throat as it was being mercilessly ravaged made tears form and fall down his cheeks. Ranmaru glared up at him with defiance, but Natsuki beamed with pure bliss as he looked down at his beautifully sloppy expression and mouth that was taking all of his length. The sound of his gagging was music to his ears. He got harder in his mouth.

Ranmaru grew panicked; he could no longer handle the aggression on his mouth and tried to lean back. Natsuki’s hold on his head strengthened and he pushed him back down to the base.

“Now, now. Don’t be mean.”

Keeping him at the base, the sensation of his tongue wriggling underneath his dick and the vibrations of his choked and pained cries sent the blond to nirvana. 

Ranmaru was ready to break.

Finally feeling merciful, Natsuki pulled Ranmaru off him; goosebumps went up his back as he heard him cough and curse strained insults. Even in this situation, he was trying to act tough and it was just. So.  _ Cute. _

“You did a good job Maru-chan!”

Still panting and pained, Ranmaru uttered out his demand.

“Now, Take. It. Off.”

Natsuki returned to petting the man below him.

“What’s the magic word?”

“... Please,” Ranmaru spat.

“Please, what?” Natsuki smiled.

Ranmaru looked him in the eyes, face red with shame and tears staining his cheeks.

“Please, take off the string,” he begged through gritted teeth.

“Good boy!” Natsuki ruffled his hair.

Natsuki lifted his toy into bed with him, now positioned on his back. Ranmaru eagerly looked down at his pitiful dick, hard but strangled with rope. 

“W-well then?”

The vibration in him stops and Natsuki reaches down to remove it. It slips out with ease and Natsuki sets it to the side. Ranmaru grew impatient, and thrusts upward to signal out his cock; it bounces in accordance. Natsuki leans down to kiss it, returns to his original position between his legs, and rams it in.

Between moans and curses, Ranmaru cries out.

“Take it off! Take it fucking off!”

Natsuki, thrusting in and out of the loosened and slippery hole, groans out a response.

“I told you…! I’d think about it! Hehe!”

Ranmaru starts crying, more than before. 

_ It feels good. _

_ It feels so fucking good. _

_ But..! _

As wet and sloppy as his hole was getting, his front remained dry and rock hard. He wanted release; he needed it. It was an ache initially, but now it was a pain. A touch. A stroke. Anything would do. 

“Please!” Ranmaru begs, with a sweet voice never heard before.

“Please take it off! Touch me, touch me,  _ please _ !” Mid-beg, his ass squeezes down harder than ever on Natsuki’s cock, coaxing a shaky moan out of him.

“Well,” he giggled, “if you ask me that nicely…”

He slows down his movement and places one of his hands on his cock. Natsuki plays around with the end of the rope and can hear Ranmaru whispering as he toys with the frizzy individual strands. 

“Please.”

“Please.” 

_ “Please.”  _

“Have you learned your lesson?” Natsuki looks into Ranmaru’s face, almost unrecognizable. It was the face of a dick-crazy slut.

“Yes! Yes! Please!” 

His mouth is messy.

He was a dog whining for his treat.

_ ‘So adorable.’ _

With a pull of his fingers, the rope is undone and he slips it off. Natsuki feels him clamping down even harder, and precum starts leaking from his front. He returns to his fast speed, now one hand clamped down on a thigh and the other rewarding his boyfriend. The sounds coming from Ranmaru are so sickly sweet and euphoric; it was a national treasure. Nearing his climax, he calls out to Ranmaru, who seems to be in a world of his own at this point.

“I love you..! I love you so much!”

Ranmaru cums in response and even with a condom separating them, he felt warmth fill him up.

X

“I’m sorry!”

Even after taking a wallop, Natsuki couldn’t get Ranmaru to turn his way.

“What the fuck’s wrong with your ears?!” he growls. “If I say undo it, do it the first time!”

Natsuki leans into his chest, and apologizes again. 

“If you really don’t wanna do it again, I won’t do it…”

Ranmaru runs his hands along his sore and bruised forearms. His face heat up, remembering the friction of rope against skin. Placing said hands onto his boyfriend’s head and pulling him deeper into an embrace, he muttered to him.

“I… Don’t mind it, I guess.”

Natsuki looked up into Ranmaru’s face, stars in his eyes. 

“Really?!”

The bassist pinched both of Natsuki’s cheeks.

“But  _ never _ like that again. And we’re using a safe word next time.”

“Ow, ow!” Natsuki cocked his head to the side. “Safe word? What word?”

After some thought, Ranmaru voiced a suggestion.

“... Orion.”


End file.
